


When the Doctor Comes to Call

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are special. Some are so blessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Doctor Comes to Call

Some days you look up in the sky and remember the cries of strange birds and are for a moment transported to alien sands and another time and another world. You think back on what began as a mild curiosity and grew into a great spirit of adventure. Soon it came to be something only you, and no one else in the universe, could do. You could remember your past, when you tried. But the rest of the time, everyone slept. So many things have happened to bring you here- destruction and death, memories and dreams. And yet somehow you know this is all real. 

Then you learned that courage wasn't just a matter of not being afraid, but of being frightened and doing what you had to do anyway. You remember this as you face an uncertain path. The future looks very dark. Then you recall wondering where you are going, metaphorically and physically, and in the end going to lunch. It's small, beautiful moments you had to live for. You still live for them, but then you were happy. Change comes, though. You can't stop it, no matter how hard you try. It's part of life.

The more you know about yourself, the less you like.

But then you woke up and the world was a restless place. You wandered around, trying to find your identity. And then your dream came true, if just for a night, and all the patterns fit perfectly. And then it happened again- time for another adventure. This one brought you to a hopeless wanderer, looking for a better life. One who would someday be brave enough to give that life for love. This would lead to many a tear and a painful separation. Because everything has its time. And everything ends.

But some things are worth getting your heart broken.

Like cheap shots and magic, hymns and human nature. Sometimes the heart that is broken is not yours, though it may be your fault. But in the end, we all make our own decisions, guided by good or evil, sanity or insanity. And mercy, when offered, is not always taken. But then again, there is good in the universe. There are those, just like you, who look to the stars and dream.

Dream of flying.

And then some people change. They are given a glimpse of the universe and run, back to normal life. Some are intrigued, though, always on the lookout. Life on Earth is so temporary. There is more to be seen and to be done. And you remember there is work to do. Saving planets. Rescuing civilizations. Defeating terrible creatures. And a lot of running.

But you cannot run forever. Like drumbeats, the knocking catches up to you. You save planets, you save one man, what is the difference when you cannot save yourself. As things are scattered and destroyed, life is given. And you are given another chance. Things fall through and the universe can be changed- and it can open with a bang. As you wait for the world to be set right, you see life in a new light- a pile of good things and bad things. And you sit there and wait until something is remembered. Everything falls into place and the cracks are sealed up. 

Silence falls. Questions are asked. And the power of three is revealed as old comrades are lost but new ones join, in the name of the past ad the future. You were told not to be alone, after losing those most dear. So you find one who is as alone as you.

And then some days, when the wind stands fair, you remember when he grabbed your hand.

And whispered "Run."


End file.
